Stellar
by ChibiOkami06
Summary: What if APTX 4869 had had a different effect on Shinichi? The Heisei Holmes now has a bigger problem than solving the cases that come his way - surviving his new gender.
1. 1: Take Me Out

Title: Stellar  
Author: Silverwolf06 aka Chibiokami06  
Rating: PG/T for cursing  
Pairing: KaitoxShinichixKid  
Summary:

What if APTX4869 had had a different effect on Shinichi? The Heisei Holmes now has a bigger problem than solving the cases that come his way - surviving his new body.  
Disclaimer:

If I owned them nothing would get done EVAR. 8D Therefore it is a good thing that I do not.  
Author's notes:

It will be yaoi for main pairing even though there may be het moments. I haven't decided the other pairings yet.

If you're not fine with Japanese (or any other language not native to you) in fanfiction, it's probably best if you didn't read this. Japan has a lot of mannerisms and ways of addressing others that we just don't have in English. We usually address someone with Ms., Mrs., Mr., Dr., etc.; or the person's name; or a title (i.e. You Majesty, Princess, Duke, President, etc.) I decided to just use Japanese. I'll try to always provide a translation of any Japanese. Also I'll try to avoid adding in meaningless Japanese. No random lines of Japanese (because I only have a very tiny knowledge of Japanese that I've accumulated from fanfics, manga, a Japanese dictionary, and two Learn Japanese books and because it gets annoying when there is a lot of text that you have to find the foot notes or a translator to understand).

So if you're lonely  
You know I'm here waiting for you  
I'm just a cross hair  
I'm just a shot away from you  
And if you leave here  
You leave me broken

Shattered, I lie  
I'm just a crosshair  
I'm just a shot, then we can die

I know I won't be leaving here with you

Franz Ferdinand – Take Me Out

Chapter One: Take Me Out

* * *

Wind ruffled his bangs and they tickled his face, pulling him from unconsciousness. His head hurt and something sticky was stuck to his face, causing an almost unbearable itch.

_ What's going on?_  
Eyelids fluttered open and a pair of dazed blue eyes stared uncomprehendingly at the patch of grass in front of his face.

_ What happened?_

Everything was a blur. He could not remember how he had ended up face first in the dirt, feeling like he'd gone a few rounds with a baseball bat.

A shout came from somewhere nearby and then the sound of people coming toward him. He flinched, fearing the worse, and tensed for an attack. The group stopped beside him and several men began to talk. He frowned and fisted his hand, irritated by his lack of memory and the chatter hurting his head.

"Ungh fuff." He protested unintelligibly.

A hand rested on his head, moving his hair around to probe at the back of his skull. "Don't worry. Everything will be all right, ojou-san."

_ Ojou-san!_

He focused on the uniformed men above him. "What?" he croaked, voice cracking as if he had not used it in a long time. His head spun as he sat up, chest seeming to bounce with his movement. He was not the manliest of guys, but addressing him as an ojou-san was going too far and as soon as the world stopped spinning he was going to let them know just what his male pride thought of that.

The same officer steadied him before helping the teen to stand. "Come on, it'll be faster if we take you to the medical station here. You can tell us what happened after you're looked at."

Not feeling up to arguing, the injured teen allowed him-self to be led to the awaiting police car. His head hurt, his body felt odd, and his sense of balance was suddenly non-existent. Certainly he was not in the best shape of his life, nor in the best shape to be arguing with a few ignorant police officers.

Lost in his thoughts, he was unprepared when his escort let him go, causing him to stumble forward knocking into another officer. "Owch!" He yelped as their chests collided, fire seeming to race along his nerves. That had hurt more than it should have from just bumping into someone.

Ignoring the apologies from the two policemen, he looked down at his chest, noting that he could see down his suddenly much looser tee-shirt and hoodie. At that moment, he could see two mounds of flesh that definitely did not belong on his chest. Subtly he reached down as he got into the car and nearly began to hyperventilate. A very vital part of his anatomy was _missing_.

This. Was. Not. Happening. Especially not to him. Not to Kudo, Shinichi, the Holmes of the Heisei Era and the Savior of the Japanese police. Guys did not suddenly transform into _girls_.

* * *

The ride to the medical center had been quiet. Shinichi had been too busy having a silent panic attack to acknowledge anyone else. Upon arrival, he had been bundled out of the police cruiser and into an extremely small building where a pretty nurse had bandaged his head. Shinichi was definitely not complaining about the nurse, but the police officers were irritating him. Already Shinichi could tell it was going to be a long, painful night as he stared down the three police officers politely interrogating him.

"I'm telling the truth!" Shinichi yelled, voice becoming uncomfortably shrill at the end. Despite his best efforts, none of them believed that he had been attacked by a man because he had witnessed the man's partner blackmailing so company president.

The three officers in the room exchanged glances before laughing.

"I think you've been watching too many mystery shows. What criminal organization would use an amusement park as a meeting place?" One of the officers, a man in his late twenties, reasoned.

The teen detective growled and crossed his arms, but quickly let them drop away when he brushed against the new additions to his chest. Damn, he was in deep. That drug had not killed him like it was supposed to. Not that its effects were not almost just as horrifying for him to think about.

"I'll be right back" He grumbled, as he massaged his temples. Slowly, Shinichi stood and made his wobbling way to the bathroom. His b-br-_those things_ sent his balance out to lunch and, with all of his weaving and stumbling, he knew he had to look drunk. Once in the bathroom, the teen splashed his face, the cool water easing his headache somewhat.

_ I need to get out of here._

There was a window in the bathroom. He studied it for a moment, weighing his odds of getting away before anyone noticed, and then slid it open quietly and climbed out, heading away from the medical station and Tropical Land. Home, he needed to get home. Agasa would be able to help him and hopefully resolve his gender problem.

* * *

Shinichi panted, his breath ragged and labored, as he ran down a side street listening anxiously to the barks and growls behind him. Of all things he had expected to face when escaping from the police, a stray dog chasing him was not one of the things he had imagined. He had not even provoked it!

"Shoo, you stupid mutt." He yelled as he scrambled onto a garbage can and then clawed to get up and over the fence of the house he recognized as Ono-san's. At the alley's entrance, a large Doberman darted into the alley and toward his 'safe' spot on the garbage can, snarling and snapping at him.

Arms and legs burning, the teen scrabbled away, falling off the fence and into the yard beyond it. "Ha…ha…ohgods…" He wheezed as he pulled himself up, wincing as his body protested. _It isn't too far._ He told himself as he trudged as stealthily as he could to the front gate. His house was two blocks away. He could make it that far.

The gate opened silently when he pushed on it. The detective poked his head out and looked around, expecting the dog, but seeing and hearing nothing except the dull rumble of an automobile. It was the best opportunity, so he dashed out and ran as fast as he could for the street. Just as he reached the street bright headlights blinded him. Shinichi stumbled back and abruptly found his footing gone as his feet slid out from under him.

"Argh!"

CRACK

"Watch out there, ojou-san! You shouldn't run out into a road like that. You'll get hurt."

Painfully, the teen sat up. The delivery truck that had almost hit him had stopped and the driver was peering out the window at him. Shinichi frowned at the man.

"Yeah, sorry," He said curtly, "I'm fine though."

The truck driver stared at him, but Shinichi ignored him and walked around the truck, continuing on as if everything was fine. The truck started up again and pulled away. Only when he could not hear it anymore did the teen begin to shake. That had been one more brush with death than he needed. He had only barely survived once and that one time had landed him in the miserable state he was currently in.

Shinichi reached back and pulled his cell phone from his back pocket. The battery had died earlier that afternoon and, from the crack he had heard a minute ago, it was safe to say that the whole phone was dead now. He cradled the broken mess of plastic and microchips in his hands as he wearily walked. The Kudo household loomed over him now, but it was cold comfort to him.

There was no way that he would be pulled out his depression now. He was a girl by some cosmic twist of fate. The reputation he had as Kudo, Shinichi was useless. His connection to his cases had just been crushed beyond hope of repair and a new one would be impossible to obtain in his current state.

_ I've used up all of my bad luck for a year in one day._ He grumped mentally. All he wanted right now was to be in his own male body with a bed to pass out on. A yawn forced its way out as he leaned against the front gate of his fence. Bone tired did not even come close to describing his current state. Even a great detective like him had his limits. His head hit the gate with a thunk as he slid down to rest against it.

Over head the thunder sounded dully in the distance and rain began to drizzle down.

"Damn." He muttered, reluctantly standing back up. "Guess I had better get inside."

BLAM

"Huh?" Shinichi blinked and looked to the next house over where a plume of smoke was rising into the air from the blown out fence. "Oh, it's just Agasa. Heh, crazy old man."

An elderly man in a dirtied white lab coat crawled out of the wrecked stone wall around his house, coughing as smoke began to disperse into the air. Shaking his head ruefully, Shinichi jogged over to give him a hand.

"You all right, hakase?" the teen asked as he held his hand out for the inventor to take, pulling him upright when Agasa gratefully took his hand.

"Thank you,.ah? Have we met before?" Agasa wondered as he adjusted his askew glasses and peered at Shinichi.

The sleuth groaned and rubbed his bandaged forehead. "It's me, Agasa! Shinichi."

Agasa regarded him curiously. "Ah! Are you a relative of Shinichi's?"

"No! I _am_Shinichi!" The teen yelled, loosing his temper. Why would nobody believe him? "I witnessed a crime and was forced to take some drug that was supposed to kill me but instead it turned me into a girl."

There was a moment of drawn out silence, broken by the patter of rain and Shinichi's labored breath. Agasa shook his head and frowned at him.

"Now, ojou-san, it's rude to play jokes on you elders. Did Shinichi put you up to this?"

That seemed to break what little control the young detective had over his emotions. All of the confusion, anger, and even fear burst out as he shouted at Agasa. "NO, I DIDN'T PUT MYSELF UP TO THIS!" Using the lapel of the invertor's white lab coat, Shinichi shook him. "I can prove it to you, hakase. Ask me anything only I - only Shinichi - would know. C'mon, hakase, please, ya gotta help me." His voice broke alarmingly and then, much to his horror, his eyes began to water. "Dammit..

Gently, Agasa pried Shinichi's hands off of his coat. "Ah, uh.. He stuttered, confused on what to do. "Come along, let's get you inside."

* * *

Despite his misgivings, Agasa wrapped a blanket around the damp girl's shoulders and poured her a glass of hot tea. His gaze shifted to the mess that was his house, sighing to himself. It was not as if he had know that he would have a guest.

Agasa sat down across from the stranger who called herself Shinichi and watched her carefully as she related the events of the evening to him in excruciating detail. He had been ready to dismiss the girl as some psychotic fan of Shinichi's, but her mannerisms were too real, too Shinichi-like, to be faked. Even her appearance was convincing, despite the femininity of it.

Her eyes were rounder and less slanted that Shinichi's, but the blue of them matched. Her nose was smaller, face rounder, hair long enough to brush her shoulders, and voice higher, but the sharp intelligence that had earned Shinichi his fame as a detective was still present in every word and glance. Even that unruly cowlick on Shinichi's head was the same.

"I don't know what to do, hakase." Shinichi said, sounding more lost that the inventor could ever remember hearing him.

"You mustn't tell anyone else, Shinichi." Agasa said, thinking out loud more than actually giving the boy-girl a command. "If those men find out that you're still alive they will hunt you down."

Shinichi growled. "You think I don't know that? But it can't be that easy. Ran will be worried if I don't show up or call her after running off like I did. She'll file a missing person report and since I'm well-known the media will be all over it."

For a while it was silent as they thought over the problem. Finally, Agasa decided that he would call Ran and tell her that Shinichi was fine, but had been called away on a case.

"Get some sleep, Shinichi. You've had a rough day."

"Ah, thanks, Agasa."

* * *

Shinichi watched Agasa leave the room, hunting for a spare pillow and dry clothes. It had been a surprise that the doctor had believed him, but then again it was something Agasa would do. Slightly unnerving though and he sincerely hoped that it was because of the evidence that Shinichi had given him and not because of naivety.

He gave the couch a longing look. Sleep sounded like heaven, but that meant taking off his wet clothes and that meant seeing his naked, now female body.

_ Can that be considered porn?_ He wondered. _What the hell am I thinking? I've gone insane._

Disgusted with his lack of rational thoughts, Shinichi practically ripped his jacket and pants off. His hoodie and boxers were not wet. He could sleep in those. Sleep…

The teen flopped onto the couch and was out before Agasa returned. The inventor smiled as he covered the slumbering detective.

* * *

The next morning sunlight filtered through the room, striking the sleeping Shinichi's face.

"Ugh," he grunted and turned over, continuing to sleep. Being awake meant acknowledging that his body hurt all over.

"Shinichi? Shinichi, it's time to get up. It's almost noon."

Shinichi grunted and burrowed deeper into his blankets.

There was a pause and then: "I have coffee."

"Coffee?" Covers were tossed back as Shinichi staggered off of the couch and followed the coffee holding person to the kitchen.

"Here you go, Shinichi." Agasa said with a large grin on his face as he sat the mug of coffee he was holding down onto the kitchen table. For his part, Shinichi managed to sit down and grasp the cup without having an accident.

"Thanks, hakase."

"And you have a phone call." Agasa pressed the phone he was holding into the detective's hand.

Shinichi automatically brought the phone up to his ear. "Moshi moshi."

"Good morning, Shin-chan!"

_ Ugh, too cheerful._ "Kaa-san?" He took a drink out his cup. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Shin-chan. I just wanted to talk to my baby boy."

"Oh.. Head still muddled with sleep, Shinichi leaned back in his chair with his coffee in one hand and the phone in the other, letting his mother chatter on about what had happened to her and his father in the last month.

"You should have seen the look on your father's face when I told him I had always wanted a daughter. How would you feel about having a imouto-chan, Shin-chan? She could wear that cute dress I saw today, but then I'd have to wait until she grew up before she could wear it. Why don't I get it for you? I'd love to see you in it."

"Uh-huh, that sounds great, kaa-san..wait, what!" Coffee sloshed out of the mug as the teenager spluttered. There was a moment of silence on the other end before peals giggles started.

"Did you just get up, dear?" Yukiko teased her son, before continuing in a serious voice. "Agasa called and told me what happen, Shin-chan."

Shinichi froze as his mind finally registered what had happened the day before. "Shit." He dropped his head against the table. So yesterday had not been a horrible nightmare.

"Don't worry, Shin-chan. Your father and I will take care of everything. Oh! Your father's still asleep. I haven't told him yet." On the other end Shinichi could hear blankets shuffling.

"Yuusaku! Yuusaku! "

"Mmrph?"

"Congratulations, Yuusaku, we have a daughter!"

"Mmmk..What!"

"Kyaa! Isn't wonderful, Shin-chan was-"

_click beep beep beep  
_  
"Tch, I'm going to get you for this, hakase." He groaned as he hung-up. The doctor only chuckled. The universe had to be laughing at him. First, the disastrous date with Ran, and then being transformed into a girl, and now his mother was going to shower him with girl clothes and treat him like a dress up doll. It could not get any.. or maybe it could get worse. Shinichi turned wide-eyes to the professor and choked out in a tiny voice, "I have to pee."

The end of chapter one.

* * *

A/N:

FFnet is so confusing. I hope this looks okay. I don't have a good grasp on how posting here works.

Would have been longer if I had been able to decide on a name for femme!Shinichi. I know I want to keep Edogawa as her last name.

Can't decide between:

Ellery (from Ellery Queen)

Irene (I had the silliest thought in the shower: "Does being a girl now make him the Irene of the

heisei era?" )

Hoshi – from author Hoshi Shinichi. It sounds so cliché XD Fits well in reverse with Conan what with Conan being an odd name out. Instead of sticking out because of his name, Shinichi would blend in better, possibly. Hoshi is way overused in fanfictions though.

Any suggestions?

Translations:

Ojou-san : daughter, Miss, young lady

hakase : something like doctor but not like a medical doctor I believe. It's an often used address for Agasa in the Anime.

Kaa-san (okaa-san): mom, mother

-chan : an honorific usually used between girls and for children

-san : and honorific meaning Ms., Mr., Mrs.  
(no -kun, -chan, -san, etc.) : most Japanese don't leave off honorifics unless they have a close relationship with the other person. I.e. Close friends, family, lovers.

Constructive Crit would be much appreciated.

I'm sorry for the formatting errors. I'm not very comfortable with FFnet's editing thing. It ate all of the formatting from the original document when I loaded it up. And some of my double spacing that I went back and did to fix the problems apparently gotten eaten as well.


	2. 2: Warped Reflection

Title: Stellar

Author: Silverwolf06 aka Chibiokami06

Rating: T

Warnings: Yaoi, language, gender-bending

Summary: Being a girl is tougher than Shinichi expects. Getting through this gender switch is going to be rough. Welcome to life as Edogawa…

Pairings: light Ran+Shinichi, eventual KaitoxShinichixKid

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Detective Conan characters. They all belong to Gosho Aoyama

A/N:

Thanks to all who read, reviewed, watched, and favorited (and etc.) Stellar. You people are great. 3 Also thanks for the name suggestions. After a lengthy debate, I went with none of the names that were listed.

To TopazledHannah-kun: I got your PM but have been to busy to reply. I have to say that you read my mind though. ;)

Some of you I replied to personally before school got hectic and I apologize to those that I did not reply to. I've just been busy, but I read your reviews and appreciate them very much.

XxXxX

xXxXx

I felt scared instead of lost

What meaning do the things that I believe in have?

I don't even want to know

But no matter how far I run to escape from reality, can I get free from it?

I can't get back to the road that I was on up until a little while ago

It's twisting

Being stupidly stubborn

A sensation that I can't smile honestly

I don't even know the face that will get me through today

_Warped Reflection_ High and Mighty Color

Chapter 2:

Warped Reflection

xXxXx

xXx

xXxXx

While that Shinichi was finding himself facing humiliation at the hands of his body and mother, one Mouri Ran found herself cleaning up the apartment where she lived with her father, Mouri Kogoro, in a futile attempt to take her mind off of Shinichi's disappearance the previous night.

_Shinichi, you dummy. Where did you run off to?_

The anxiety from when she had watched her friend run off returned. He had had that familiar 'new mystery' look on his face- the look that she both loved and loathed. The way that it lit up his face made her heart race, but at the same time, it also frustrated her because he would leave her behind to solve a case.

Ran stacked the last of the dishes from breakfast into the dish drainer and sighed. All he seemed to do was make her worry endlessly as he chased after criminals. Her mother had warned her about falling for detectives, but Shinichi made it hard for her not to love him. He was sweet in his own guy way and so cute when excited about a case or when he talked about his idol, Holmes.

She breezed through the living room to change clothes. Checking Shinichi's house would not hurt; it would be a quick stop to see if Shinichi had made it home all right.

xXxXx

xXx

xXxXx

Shinichi cursed whatever cosmic being was showering him with misfortune. "'You stink, take a shower.' he says. How the hell am I supposed to shower like this!?" He complained to the mirror as he slammed the bathroom door. It was bad enough that he had to pee, but to shower in this body? His cheeks flushed as he slid his boxers off and sat down on the toilet to do his business, trying to finish as quickly as he could.

_This is beyond humiliating. Those men are going to pay for this._

Keeping his eyes on the ceiling,Shinichi stripped off his shirt, tossing it in the general direction of the clothes hamper. The professor was right; he needed a shower. He could feel the blood and dirt still clinging to his hair. Moreover, he needed to look less as if he had been bashed over the head and more like himself…or herself…or whatever he happened to be, so that he 

could start searching for those men. People ask too many question when you are bleeding from the head. Taking a deep breath, the teen clenched his eyes shut and stumbled into the shower.

_It's not so bad. Just let the water rinse your body and you can wash the less… sensitive spots. _Shinichi thought as he rubbed at his arms and legs with a soapy cloth. As he washed, he discovered that his body was startlingly thinner than before. His arms and legs were less muscled. His hips curved attractively. One hand slid along his side curiously, carefully avoiding his newly expanded chest, as he pondered over the change.

"Shinichi?" Agasa called through the bathroom door, startling the detective out of his thoughts. "I found something for you to wear. I'll leave it by the door."

Shinichi switched the water off and quickly wrapped himself up in a towel from the towel rack. After the professor's footsteps faded, he reached outside and pulled the clothes in - a pair of his old jeans and a _B'Z _t-shirt he'd picked up at a concert. "Tsk, will I even be able to fit into these pants?"

xXxXx

xXx

xXxXx

"Hakase, do you have any…rope?"

Agasa blinked and looked up from his latest experiment to find Shinichi standing in his laboratory's door with his pants hiked up to his ribs and rolled up several times at the bottom and his shirt looking like it was going to swallow him whole. "Possibly," he said, voice strained as he tried not to laugh at the boy turned girl.

Shinichi gave him a heated look, but let the irritation go as he began to rummage through the mess of Agasa's work room. "Geez, hakase, do you ever clean this place up? It's no 

wonder all the crazy junk you make blows up, you can't find anything useful in this mess to use."

The professor only chuckled at the comment. "I remember a time when you thought the things I made were cool."

"That was when I was a kid, Agasa." Shinichi said as he pushed aside his old skateboard to get into a cabinet.

Agasa shook his head and set aside his tools. "Why don't you just wear some of your mother's clothing?"

Shinichi paused in his rummaging to give Agasa an incredulous look. "That's…They're _kaa-san's_," he said, sounding horrified at the idea.

"It's a good idea, Shinichi. You certainly can't go out in that." The inventor motioned to the indecency of the teen's current outfit. "Yukiko-san's clothes are your only option, unless you want to go buy your own."

Shinichi glared spitefully at Agasa. The man was right and he really did not want to go shopping in his current condition, but the thought of wearing his mother's clothes was just wrong, mostly because it essentially meant he would be cross-dressing. However, even he had to admit that there really was no other alternative for him, not that it meant he had to like it. "Yeah, yeah," He said, turning on his heel and stomping out the door before the inventor could say anything else.

The old man laughed hard after Shinichi had left. The way the sleuth had left reminded him of how Yukiko would stomp away from Yuusaku.

xXxXx

xXx

xXxXx

Yukiko's closet was a lot like a dragon's den, however instead of holding precious jewels and gold it held her horde of clothes and disguises. Dazzling dresses, costumes from her movie and TV gigs, casual clothes, racks of shoes, and a mountain of purses – there were more varieties of clothes in it than in most clothing retail stores.

Feeling completely lost, Shinichi's eyes darted around for something that was not covered in sparkles, blindingly bright in color, or a dress. Definitely no dresses or skirts though, he maybe be a girl physically, but he was not willing to go that far to blend in. Mercifully, a parting in the racks of clothing revealed a collection of jeans and t-shirts.

Uncaring of the size or design, Shinichi began stuffing the clothes into a duffle bag he had taken from his room. The only thing on his mind was getting this done as quickly as he possibly could, even if it meant grabbing shirts with cutesy designs on them. He topped the bag off with a pair of sneakers and fled the closet, slamming the door behind him.

The burning in his cheeks made his fury with the situation and the two men in black bubble back up. A grimace twisted his lips unattractively as he stomped down from his parent's bedroom to the library.

He slung his duffle into the chair behind his father's desk and paused. The wild anger that had been bubbling up slowly calmed as he breathed deeply, inhaling the musty scent of the thousands of books the room housed. This was the place that he had always felt the calmest as well as the place where he had begun to develop his craft under the tutelage of Sherlock Holmes and other great detectives.

A creak from the library door drew his attention, breaking his moment of serenity. Shinichi tensed automatically. Who was in the house? The men in black? Had they already realized he was not dead?

The door opened further and, instead of a tall black swathed figure, Agasa came in looking worried. Shinichi mentally laughed at his own paranoia.

"What's wrong, hakase?"

"I called Ran-kun, but no one answered the phone. I'm worried that she might be doinging something rash." Agasa answered.

Shinichi laughed off the other's worry. "The most she can do is to come looking for me. She can't really file a missing person's report unless she has good reason to believe I'm missing. Even then I wouldn't be given top priority to be found unless it is suspected that I am in danger." Shinichi said.

Neither of them said anything after that, both lost in their own thoughts. Shinichi stared at the books lining the walls and wondered what his heroes would do, while Agasa worried that Ran might really come looking for Shinichi before they could figure out what to do. A faint knock and then the sound of a door opening and shutting sounded down the hall, though neither paid it any notice until a familiar voice called out.

"Shinichi, are you home?"

Detective and doctor shared a look of utter surprise and horror.

"Hide, hide!" Agasa said in a frantic whisper. Shinichi scrambled behind the desk just as the door to the library opened. In his rush, the teen's foot twisted under him and, with a loud crack, he fell back against the bookshelf.

"Are you all right?" Ran asked as she ran into the room. Her eyes fell on Shinichi's crumpled form. "Shinichi?"

Ashen faced, Shinichi looked up at Ran. "S-sorry, wrong person." He said, nervously running a hand through his hair and rubbed the goose-egg forming on his cranium. "I'm…"

" This is my niece's daughter." Agasa cut in quickly, causing Shinichi to shoot him an irritated glance.

"Is that so?" Ran said wonderingly. For a moment, she had thought it would be something crazy, like Shinichi's long lost twin. Though speaking of the detective geek…"Aren't those Shinichi's clothes?"

Agasa fumbled mentally for an excuse. "She was mugged on the train ride here, so I told her to borrow some of Shinichi-kun's clothes, especially since she had nothing dry to change into after the rain last night." He said with a nervous smile on his face. Ran seemed to buy the story and immediately began to fuss about over the gender-switched detective.

"If that's the case, you can borrow some of my clothes and then we can go buy you some new ones. There's still plenty of time left before the stores close." She said all this with a sweet smile on her face that caused Shinichi to blush.

"Uh, well ac-"

"Good idea. Please take good care of her, Ran-kun." Agasa hurried to say before Shinichi could say no.

Nodding her acceptance of responsibility over the boy turned girl to Agasa, Ran turned back to Shinichi. "Oh, by the way I'm Mouri Ran."

Shinichi forced a smile onto his face as he tried to think of a name. It would be rude not to answer her after she introduced herself. Looking behind him,a book on the shelf to the left of him caught his attention and he blurted out, "Edogawa…Edogawa-"

"Mary." Agasa finished. "She's a bit shy, Ran-kun and has basically lived a boy's lifestyle in previous years, so please excuse her oddities."

Ran looked back and forth between them, confused by all of the interruptions the professor kept making. It was almost as if they were covering something up. "It's nice to meet you, Mary-san!"

Shinichi smiled wryly. The world as he knew it was crumbling before his very eyes. "Ah, it's nice to meet you too, Ran-san."

xXxXx

xXx

xXxXx

Chapter 2

End

As you just read I chose Mary (from Mary Russell) as Fem!Shinichi's name. :D There's a number of reason's for this, but alas I'm too lazy to name them. If you really wanna know try reading The Beekeeper's Apprentice by Laurie R. King. You might see the humor that I saw in naming a female Shinichi that.

Translations:

Ojou-san : daughter, Miss, young lady

hakase : something like doctor but not like a medical doctor I believe. It's an often used address for Agasa in the Anime.

Kaa-san (okaa-san): mom, mother

-chan : an honorific usually used between girls and for children

-san : and honorific meaning Ms., Mr., Mrs.  
(no -kun, -chan, -san, etc.) : most Japanese don't leave off honorifics unless they have a close relationship with the other person. I.e. Close friends, family, lovers.

Constructive Crit would be much appreciated.


End file.
